Fairy tale
by Marry's
Summary: Alice visita la tumba del amor de su vida por ultima vez. One-shot UA


_Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

**One shot  
**

**Fairy Tale**

Alice se lanza a la tumba llorando, y es que no sabe que mas hacer. Su vida hace tiempo que se ha acabado y solamente le queda añorar el pasado. _"Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido antes, todo pudo haber sido distinto"_ se dice, y luego se sorprende de la estupidez que ha pensado, por que ella sabe que nada pudo haber sido distinto. Está segura que el destino lo tenia todo planeado desde el principio, y su papel en la vida era experimentar el amor y morir por el.

Y llora de impotencia, por que no pudo elegir. Porque que si hubiera estado en sus manos el hacer su vida distinta, nada de aquello habría pasado y nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y lo más estúpido de todo, es que no se imagina una vida donde no estuviera Jasper; seria simplemente una vida vacía. Pero no sabe que es peor; haberlo amado demasiado y sufrir las consecuencias, o estar toda una eternidad sin el y preguntarse que era el amor. Internamente, cree que desde la muerte de el ya no tiene vida y la Alice que todos conocían se esfumo para dejar en su cuerpo a una muchacha desvalida y frágil: necesitada del mundo, y necesitada de Jasper.

Mira hacía todos lados, sintiéndose culpable de estar profanando el silencio eterno del cementerio con su llanto. Alice no tendría que estar allí; debería estar postrada en una cama, con intravenosas saliendo de sus brazos y muchas maquinas a su alrededor que solamente hacen ruido. Porque se está muriendo, y su mente no puede creer que ella haya vivido más que Jasper, ya que todos sabían que el era la persona fuerte de la relación. Aún así, a pesar de morir con solo veinticinco años, cree que vivió lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para Jasper.

Siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, y no puede evitar desear morir más que nada. Esta sufriendo, poco a poco la vida se le va entre las manos y ella no puede hacer nada para que todo acabe luego. Y es que el cáncer acostumbra hacer eso; _se lleva a la gente de a poco_. Aunque haya gente que la necesite, que la desee con vida, Alice se ha dado por vencida. Ya no quiere luchar, ni tampoco quiere más quimioterapia. Solo sabe que el corazón le duele tanto que quiere sacarlo de su pecho y lanzarlo lo mas lejos de allí y quedarse eternamente dormida a esperar la muerte.

No puede evitar pensar en su niñez, en los sueños que nunca llegó a cumplir y ya no esta interesada en hacerlo. Recuerda con cariño su infancia en Forks, un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde todo era tranquilo y relajado. Siempre había creído que era un lugar demasiado callado para ella y lo único que deseaba era conocer otros lugares y personas. Es en esos momentos en los que no puede evitar acordarse del instante en el que tuvo que tomar la decisión más importante su vida, y que más tarde la martirizaría por el resto de sus días. Tenía que elegir entre ir a la universidad, o quedarse en Forks, para trabajar en algún almacén o algo parecido y aunque había decidido que deseaba irse de allí, no estaba segura, había algo que le decía que debía quedarse en casa, con su familia. Sin embargo, cuando la carta de aceptación llegó simplemente se resigno a pasar sus próximos años estudiando una carrera de la que no estaba del todo convencida en un lugar totalmente ajeno a ella. Aun recuerda con rencor los primeros meses en la universidad, cuando lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, con aquella gente que la conocía desde que era una niña. Dos años mas tarde, no resistió ver como su vida se estropeaba por querer cumplir los sueños de su familia, y decidió dejar los estudios para volver a su pueblo. Su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y aunque sonreía todos los días, Alice sabía que en el fondo, veía en ella el final de sus propios deseos nunca consumados. Semanas más tarde, su padre murió de un ataque al corazón, algo razonable teniendo en cuenta todo el colesterol que consumía, pero Alice se sintió culpable. Tan culpable que volvió a estudiar derecho contra su voluntad para cumplir el ultimo deseo de su padre.

Y lo conoció. El semestre en el que ella se integro nuevamente a la universidad, el llegó como alumno transferido de otro estado. Y todo cambio en su vida. Jasper era frio, calculador y arrogante como solo el sabía, pero tenia algo. Algo que con el tiempo Alice comenzó a comparar con un agujero negro: absorbía toda la luz a su alrededor y cualquier emoción que experimentaras, hasta dejarte vacía de sentimientos. Y solo entonces; sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, Alice se abrazaba a su sonrisa como si fuera el único material que cierne sobre el vacío.

Desde que era pequeña, la madre de Alice acostumbraba a leerle cuentos antes de dormir; De hermanastras malvadas y brujas poderosas, reinos lejanos y sapos que en realidad eran príncipes. Pero, lo que mas le gustaban, eran los de bellas doncellas que eran rescatas por apuestos príncipes en corceles blancos. Cuando conoció a Jasper, creyó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul.

Pero en los cuentos de hadas no existen guerras de por medio, ni distancias tan abismales como la vida y la muerte. Y cada vez que mira las noticias, Alice se hace las mismas preguntas: ¿Por que, si Jasper había muerto, la guerra no acababa? ¿Por qué seguían luchando como si su sangre nunca hubiera manchado sus manos? desde que el murió, Alice ha estado intentando cerrar una herida que va a tardar mucho tiempo en sanar. O que tal vez nunca lo haga, por que siempre que despierta un frío vacío en su corazón le recuerda que las cicatrices siguen allí, que esta roto.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- grita, lanzado las rosas moradas sobre la tumba-¡Te odio!-  
las rosas caen desperdigadas por distintos lugares de la tumba, y Alice recuerda que no es la única que esta sufriendo. Recuerda que la madre de Jasper viene todos los días a su tumba y le llora como si eso fuera a traer a su hijo de vuelta, aunque todos saben que no es así. Y le duele, por que le hace querer ponerse de pie para ayudarlos a todos, cuando en realidad sabe que lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarle.

Jasper, antes de irse, comentó que iría a la guerra por su familia. Pero el acostumbraba decir que odiaba a sus parientes, a su madre especialmente, por que eran materialistas y estaban vacíos hasta el fondo del corazón. Entonces Alice pregunto el por que iría a la guerra por su familia, y Jasper respondió que la pensión por morir en servicio era buena y les daría todo lo que el nunca pudo ofrecerles.

Alice piensa algunas veces que Jasper sabía que iba a morir. Pero el le enseño a soñar, a correr tras sus sueños, y Jasper realmente deseaba ser un abogado. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el _"…Y vivieron felices por siempre"? ¿_No lo había amado lo suficiente como para luchar por su vida? James, el último que vio a Jasper con vida, suele decir que lo último que Jasper hizo fue cerrar los ojos, y asentir. Había perdido la batalla sin si quiera haberla comenzado. Y a Alice le hacía sentir impotente que Jasper ni si quiera haya pensado en ella antes de morir.

Siente una brisa golpearle el rostro y casi parece que esboza una sonrisa melancólica. Se acomoda sobre la tumba y está segura que si abriera los ojos podría ver a la muerte absorbiendo su último halito de vida. Y entonces, comprende que no pudo haber recorrido el camino de otra forma; había aprendido que no existe nada parecido a lo bueno y lo malo, solamente existen ganadores y perdedores. Y al final de la travesía, ella había ganado; había amado y había sido amada. Había experimentado ese tipo de amor por que la gente aspira toda su vida, y muere por el sin si quiera pensarlo.

Había vivido la vida justo como quería.

Y aunque Jasper no estuviera físicamente junto a ella, sus alas siempre la protegerían. Y aunque no lucho por lo quería, tuvo el valor de ponerse de pie y decirle a su familia lo que sentía. Y no existía ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar ahora.

Alice se esta muriendo, y lo sabe. Y como ultimo deseo antes de morir, desea poder despertar y ver a Jasper y a su padre nuevamente.

Y fingiendo que es una princesa, cierra los ojos teatralmente.

Pero no va a volver a despertar con el beso de su príncipe azul, por que su vida no es un cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No se de donde a salido, simplemente se me ocurrió. Ay Dios, es tan triste ¬¬ no se porque escribo estas cosas

Bueno, me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios. Se que no es muy bueno pero si soy sincera me encanto escribirlo porque… No se, simplemente me gusto. Como sea, mándenme sus comentarios que soy toda oídos

Saludos,

**Marry's**


End file.
